


There's Always Fear

by Fall_Maiden



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Black Sun, Bumblebee - Freeform, Dark, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flower Power, Fluff, Lancaster - Freeform, More ships as i go, PTSD, Phoenix - Freeform, Requests are acceptable, Smut, Thief and the Butcher, White Rose - Freeform, snowbird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Maiden/pseuds/Fall_Maiden
Summary: Drabble of different character ships





	1. A Frozen heart burned by Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys check out my Quotev it's Silence you Boob and hope you like my stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps there's more to Winter's eyes and stern expression and attitude, besides her job

There will always be failure. The world was never perfect. In the world of Remnant, there was always chaos. A Huntsman or Huntress...there couldn't be failure, especially in a war where the fate of humanity is at stake. A woman who has people who blindly follow, thirst for power, ambition, and sadistic pleasure in the stench of corpse. The creature of Grimm were coverted im the shadows of the billowing light. They were to be drawn out by the negativity of the people around. But there's always the arrogance and the blindfold that an army, money, and power can withstand the tsunami of the soulless creatures.  "I can't believe we're really in Mistral!" Ruby said happily as she stared out at the houses and the academy that stood tall from everything else. Nora and Ren nodded in agreement, Jaune smiling and going back to his own thoughts. Qrow and Winter didn't really say much. For over 8 months of not seeing and meeting up, there was a loss of words on how to start a conversation again. "You know...that Tyrian must be pretty vulnerable now that he doesn't have a stinger.." Ren spoke. "Also with Qrow back in shape and Winter also here, it should be easy enough to hold that guy back, right Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked but then looked at him, her face turned serious. Winter also froze for a moment, seeming to have the same sort of reaction as the older hunstman. They did know who he was, and much about what he's capable of because he works for a certain...maiden.  

_The young specialist woke slowly. Her body was in an unbearable pain, as if she was sleeping on needles that punctures her pale skin. But what else was there to do? She ran away from home to escape a legacy of companies, partners, money and deceiving. She left behind a sister who admired and followed behind her footsteps. She fell for a man who helped her get far to her training, but left him behind and forgot the past memories and emotions she ever felt, becoming nothing but a statue and almost robotic. Once she saw him again..Everything changed. They shared their moment of a brief brush of lips. But then it came back. The woman, the infiltrator, the ex bed mate of Qrow Branwen was somewhat jealous of the new relationship. The officer and huntsman. "She" lacked a soul compared to the officer. Winter suffered,suffered the same pain, abuse, and sorrow the way Qrow had about his past. Cinder Fall snapped her thoughts away by the burning pain of a sharp knife puncture the specialist's arm. A loud painful cry filled the room as Winter leaned to the side in agony. She failed in position, taken by surprise while repairing her broken ship, too curious to see her dead crew members slaughtered by surprise before injected with sleeping Gas and taken away to be tortured by this woman. Jealousy was all Winter could describe the woman. "Have some fun, Callows~ "she" will be pleased with your help too.." The Maiden cooed enjoying the pain the woman was experiencing. Her white uniform already torn, shredded and splatter in her blood. Her lip was open with a nasty cut, while her forehead had blood dripping down her left eye while her hair was out of place from her tight bun. All she could do was grunt and let out a small sob of pain. "Qrow.." She croaked._

_A huntress, military specialist must be strong, no emotion and never give up against someone who has you captured. But what was the point? She was done for. Her aura was already depleted and without any of it, it would be a lot harder to summon any sort of glyphs, especially in her condition. Winter was always seen as an unemotional, uptight woman. But once she met that avian man...the man who had bedded..with the dangerous woman of fire..her heart opened up, almost like a flower. She experienced both warm and fuzzy feeling of emotion. But now Cinder Fall is here dreading to end the eldest Schnee. "I'll gladly devour this beautiful snowflake~" a male voice giggled, causing the officer's teal blue eyes to widen, feeling a hand skim over the buttons of her pants while yanking her silvery white hair to face the man in the darkness. A wide grin formed, visible from the dim light while his giggle turned into a menacing cackle, his amber yellow eyes widening while his pupils grew small. She struggled violently until she choked a squeak, as blades cut and scraped her cheek, until it trailed back down and slashed her chest. The woman let out a painful cry, causing the male to coo and enjoy from this sadistic pleasure. "QROW!" She cried at the top of her lungs, whimpering as a warm, rough tongue lapped the blood that dripped from the nape of her neck, crying as she felt a cooling in between her legs. "somebody.." She whispered. Everything went black and the only thing she could remember was herself being torn open...the sounds of moans, grunts and cries from her voice and the pleasure grunts and noises the male released as he proceeded to **claim** her.  There was a blur of light enveloping her eyes,feeling strong hands pull her and held her firmly, covering her in the remaining clothing she had while the sound of slashes and gunshots were faint. "I got you...Winter... **I got you**.." The sound of another male spoke. "Don't worry, Ice Queen, relax..you won't die in vain..." he spoke again, her thoughts coming back as she recognized the voice. "This is just the beginning...it will never end.." a female voice interrupted her thoughts before a maniacal laughter "I'll claim you again, **little pet** " that disgusting voice rang in her ears.  _

 

_"He will never touch you again...not when I'm alive..I don't give a damn if I nearly die...I'm protecting everyone I love..even if our fates are to die, Winter" Qrow spoke as suddenly everything went blank...then...warmth. **"I'm sorry."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?


	2. Every Beauty needs her Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Jaune never realized. It could've been all in his head. But a friend since in the beginning, could be his love after all.

Blood and the foul smell of death and negativity covered the blonde's body. After a long day of traveling and stopping at a local Inn, Jaune for sure was exhausted. There wasn't as much Grimm from expected. Well, despite the fact Ruby's uncle has followed them to Mistral but he had left to attend some intimate businesses with an officer. All he could do was put his Crocea Mors against the wall as he removed the armor and placed it beside him, with Pumpkin Pete in the center of his shirt.

 

 

_"Go and call for help" a woman's voice rang in his ears. He could recall the horror in his eyes to see the woman fly to the top of the tower as the Dragon screeched and circled it. "What are you going to do?" He murmured, until he could recapture the Red haired woman glare and state up at the tower. His eyes widened and the last thing he could remember the soft lips of hers and her arms embracing him **"One last time"** and pushed and sent elsewhere...it was the last time he ever saw those beautiful green-_

 

"Jaune" a younger female spoke and interrupted his flashback. Ruby was looking at him worried. He hasn't realized tears stained his cheeks as the cascaded down his face. Concerned silver eyed blinked, building up a shiny, glossy across them. His blue eyes stared directly at hers, remembering their first encounter, friendship, companionship, and those moments of joy and determination in her expressions. And even now she still has that feeling inside that keeps her heart going everyday since they first headed to Mistral.

 

 

"I'm fine" he shook his head as he removed a piece of his armor and hoodie, his white undershirt stained with a crimson red color. "Just had those flashbacks again" he laughed half-heartedly. The young huntress knew about his dreams and dread of the loss since pyrrha died, even she can experience the faint voice of "her" repeating countless times until she awoke from the nightmare, feeling the burning touch of the "amber-eyed" maiden. Seeing the woman's dark, and deadly smirk and her eyes filled with victory and satisfaction. "-thank you" a voice rang in her ears before she glanced at the blonde. He had moved over to put a hand on her shoulder, sensing Ruby's tense and terrified expression. Ruby looked back at him, before speaking "for what?" She stood and went to get a warm bucket of water, a clean rag, and the bandages to help aid him. 

 

 

There was a moment of silence that almost seemed like forever as Ruby wiped and cleaned Jaune's wounds, grunts and mutters coming from the boy's lips. "For everything you've done for the past 8 months" he said, sighing. "But I didn't do anything" She spoke as she bandaged the clean wounds. He suddenly gripped her wrist as her gaze quickly met his. His blue eyes stared directly at her silver eyes. Jaune's mouth opened slightly at the single spark that quickly shot in her eyes. He could picture a woman with emerald eyes staring at him, a smile on the figures lips and nodding softly before disappearing and taking the place of young Rose.

 

 

Once she regained her thoughts, Ruby  looked at Jaune.  They couldn't avoid eye contact and just froze staring at one another. "Never let your fear and pain get to you Jaune..Pyrrha wouldn't want that either." Ruby began. "I lost my mom when I was very young. And Yang never saw her mother not even once, bur we never let our past condume us forever, we have to get back up. Even if it takes time that time helps us amend our hearts and fix our errors. She did this to save Beacon. Don't bring yourself down. I'll always be there for you, Jaune." Her words where calm, but the meaning was full of life and hope. She was his first friend since their first day at Beacon. Maybe, just maybe, he could finally share his affection for her, the same way with..Pyrrha. Then...it happened. He leaned in as her eyes slowly closed as she experienced her first kiss. It was gentle but strong, short but felt long. They pulled away for a moment but pulled back in for another, this time more passionate and warming, her arms embracing around his neck and his hands hugging her waist. When they broke away, he could see her smile again. 

That night they did sleep next to each other (not something sexual perverts!) He no longer had his horrid dreams of death and _ **"her"**_ death and kiss. But the memories of Beacon and his team hanging out together. How everything began and how it all continued off. Even if Beacon fell he had someone else who's always been there to keep him company. To lead...to fight...protect...to defend...to love..find a reason and discover who you are inside. "Ruby Rose...I love you..and I promise to follow you..even if we fight once again in another Great War Qrow warned us about" he murmured as he kept her close.

 

"I love you too..and you won't be alone-" She murmured back.

 

"Never" she kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Requests?


	3. Cool Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps there's more than just constant fighting between our Ice Queen and Crow

There was always moments where neither would get along. But like a magnet and a metal, they'd reconnect and find themselves awakening in each others beds. Sometimes it was **hers** other times _**his**_. Almost always it was **_his_** , because she was military officer and bedding with a Huntsman, a Signal Academy professor, and a right hand man of Ozpin, it wouldn't look the brightest..especially for a moment who smells of alcohol and lacks much manner unless on the battlefield. But now reunited once more at Mistral, where everyone seems to be heading there coincidentally, for the first few days of seeing they can **mingle** and **interact**. Some nights she'd end up on whatever hotel he was staying due to the constant missions and Grimm patrol, there were times where they'd reconvene again. Each morning they'd end up going separate ways and go back to their usual hatred sexual tensions. But this time... **different emotions erupted.**  Ever since the fall of Beacon, Winter Schnee no longer was as stiff and emotionless. Her words were as cautious as her footsteps, no one else to trust but anything that could lead  to the key of peace. She was one of _Jimmy's_  best, also being watched, followed and heavily guarded. 

 

 

That _one morning._ A morning where she didn't have to go to work in a rush, panicking and frantic to start a lackluster day. She woke up with  **him.** her curvy, straight body pressed up and embraced by a broad, tall, and masculine body. Her stress finally released and subdued. _Fuck all that crappy Schnee business. Push away her Father and family shit, that they blame **her** for the separation of her "family". Even if both suffered the torment of **Fall** and **Tyrian Callows** , the abuse and **noxious affliction** , a sign of panacea of clarity and peace could be opened once more. There was those **dreams** that engulfed her mind, feeling of unbearable pain puncturing like needles, while he bares to feel the **burning** fingertips of the **igneous**  woman,  and the feeling of her hot breath against his neck and ear, commanding him like **her lap dog**...but now it's all over..._ Their minds were cleared but the gaze of their too eyes. Piercing, but soft gentle _**teal blue**_ eyes compared to _**crimson-avian**_ eyes that almost bore into hers and finding that spark of... ** _contentment._** Finally the feeling of soft-cooling lips that melted against burning, warming.... ** _loving_** lips.

  
  


"I  you, Ice Queen" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Old man." She said as she leaned against to let go of _**"reality."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?


	4. Her Inner Demons, His Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres always love..but not the kind where you're used as a you for pleasure and satisfication

There was always the vehement feeling of **_hatred...power..revenge_** that surged through the fall maiden's veins. Never can she forget her humiliating failure and defeat from "Little Red." There would be times after her "treatment" her fingers snap sharply to command her team member to use her semblance on her to imagine the silver eyed warrior. **_She have the sadistic pleasure in using her powers on burning the young huntress alive. The pleasuring smirk forming on Salem's face "feeding"on the negativity of the younger female._**  
But behind closed doors there was more to Cinder's pleasure. A Faunus who should never be mislead. A tail with a sickening secret. A single scrape could end the lives of victims. His grin meant fear. Serving his goddess and obeying every command. But after the encounter of RNJR and the Branwen twin, he had lost what meant so much to him. All he is now, is just a vulnerable scorpion to be killed. And his sadistic pleasure on revenge. _"An eye for an eye "_ his voice rasped at the maiden.  
Nevertheless, Despite their differences, they'd spent moments under lustful desires. She'd control the killer weapon before her, when to use his hands and body or keep his arms behind his back. They'd both enjoy the hallucinations of killing **_"Little Red."_** Salem wouldn't allow such relations ships. Love was..."IS" weakness. To be powerful, to be **FEARED** , perfection is necessary. Anything else is a distract, everything must be in place. Failure is never tolerated. No relationship but ways to get over their sexual frustration and relief, they'd bed together late at night, experiencing burning scratches, numerous bites, and rough pleasure.  
Why did it ever matter for them? They both can agree on what they want. Revenge. Blood thirst revenge and lust.  
_Come dear little pet_  
I'll make sure you are in your sinful nature  
And I'll make sure you lose your thoughts are a blur  
So no one but me can claim you as ~~mine~~  
Followed by a sinister and maniacal laugh. His eyes widening as his wicked grin formed across his lips, his tongue licking around his dry lips as he stared at the Amber maiden who laid open for **him**.

Then _**silence**_


	5. Which first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions

Hey guys, I need your guys opinion. I'm debating which relationship should I do next. Cinder x Qrow, Arkos, or Another Snowbird spin off on their emotions? Smut will be in whichever relationship you choose. Please let me know down below the comments on what you want. Stay tuned!


	6. Can you Keep a Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to play with fire to protect who you love.

It's dangerous to be someone you're not, especially when you're playing with "fire". Qrow didn't know what he gotten himself into, but the only reason he agreed, was to keep his nieces safe from this power hungry woman.

Cinder was attractive and very beautiful, but her intentions were from from beautiful. They were poison and destruction. She would slip up small hints of her intentions, but he couldn't say everything or he's be on the line of ever finding out her true plans from the woman behind it all.

He could remember exactly how it felt to bed with her. First it was his clothes to come off, nearly torn off from him. He shuddered as his breath hitched, feeling her fingers coil and brush around his skin, feeling warmth and occasional burnings. He may be more experienced on his tactics but this woman wasn't any ordinary woman to be put behind bars. His mind was cloud but her lips as she marked his skin with small bruises and hickeys, nails scraping, not leaving any skin untouched. Once it was his turn to shed her clothing, he had to be cautious. Removing her dress carefully, making sure not a single tear would happen, as her heels were carefully removed and out beside her pile.

Then she took control. Immense force pushed the older male down onto the bed as her hands gripped and tied the males hands above his heads. Her body seated on his waist as she returned her hot, scorching kisses across his body. It made him sick to his stomach to be with a woman who he cannot agree with her ideas, but currently he was clouded with lust, and itch and desperate ache forming dangerously below his body. She brushed him _there_ , allowing his hands to roam around her breasts with a smirk across his lips. He couldn't handle much longer the restraints as he bit her skin growling before groaning at her fingers burning against his stomach, releasing his mark.

"Don't be gentle" She purred against his ear before removing his restraints as he pushed her down taking dominance before slamming into her without warning.

Her voice sang in his ears as he held onto her hips and began to push hard. He gave no signal to stop, not allowing her to adjust or take breaths, but she was enjoying it.

_Compared to other women he had been with, she was above all. And not in the brightest way. She was lethal and noxious, she could kill him there. But for now, he was **her slave**. Her pleasure, her relief to the ache between her legs. The only relief for her **sexual frustration**. Out of all men, she picked him, but because of his status with Ozpin and his members._

* * *

The following day, he had awoken, he felt a large headache. Fue to his heavy drinking from the woman who intoxicated him. He turned to the woman who laid beside him, one of her arms draped around his body. He had to leave now before his nieces or anyone else to question his whereabouts.

He moved to the side as he began to collect his clothing, putting his underwear and followed by his pants and belt. As he rose to his feet, slender, delicate arms wrapped around his hips and pulled him down.

"I never gave you permission to leave" her voice sounded against his right ear as she tugged his belt off.

"I have my own reasons to leave" he growled as he tried to sit up.

There was a small _seductive_ chuckle coming from her lips, as her hands rubbed against his back, a low groan escaping his lips. He could feel the burning inside his body, a choking feelings that prevented oxygen from entering his lungs. 

"Let go" he ordered against his gasping breath.

 

"You know what's necessary, Branwen" she said in a loud, stern tone. For a moment he hesitated, but complied as he turned over to face the woman underneath him. He shed his remain article of clothing as he aligned himself before sliding inside. He groaned loudly at the feeling of hotness cooling and surrounding his length, her juices starting to spill. His pace was slow but rough as he attacked her neck and breasts.

The air was becoming dense, heavier and wanted, but at the moment, both were locked in an intense intercourse. He bent down as his lips slammed into her soft ones, their tongues fighting in a dance as her legs tightly pressed against his waist as his pace fastened. She didn't allow him to stop, begging him to continue his relentless pace, but he was starting to crumble. Slowly, his hand trailed from squeezing her breast, down to hee clit as he toyed and rubbed in slow, large circles, eliciting a loud cry in ecstasy, as she spasmed inside and squirted her nectar. The sebsation, drew him over, moaning lowly as he released his liquid inside her hot cavern before pulling away, the maiden pulling him in a wet kiss, his head pulling away, a string of saliva extending from their lips before the woman smirked it up, her amber eyes glowing brightly as her dangerous smirk gormed across her lips, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I look forward to seeing you tonight Qrow, make sure your clothes are shed the moment you walk in. You are _**my pet**_ , and you do as I say if you want to save your _**allies**_ " she said to him with her cunning, soft voice.

* * *

 

_**"Don't expect your plans to backfire, she has everything we've prepared for before you agreed to this deal"** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors I made.


	7. More than Protecting, Everyday is a Battlefield, even Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret intimacy leads to a broken heart and a frigid barrier, but to defend your reason, comes a greater pain that people face everyday without question.

She always questioned, why'd he leave. Where there were times where he was in pain or he had multiple bruises or burns. He'd simply respond with Grimm patrol or getting to close to other huntsman with peculiar semblances.  
Every night she'd wake up, finding him gone, somewhere late at night he's be back, smell of ash and smell she couldn't recognize but shed ignore it once he showered after a long day. But it questioned that as a soldier and Specialist, that there must be more than meets the eye. Unfortunately for her constant and frequent calls of duty, meetings, and Grimm patrol, her job only distracted hee from he personal life and relationships between her and the avian huntsman. What else could there be? She pondered, a vehement feeling struck her, slowly heart felt as if some sort of barrier was crystalizing inside.

To protect her from love's **_deception_**.

* * *

He would ponder late at night if what he's doing was really necessary. Despite his efforts, he knew his actual lover would start to suspect his whereabouts and wonder

 

 _Did he really **love** her?_  

 

_He rembered before the times where he's wake up to cool and a soft voice soothing him, her stern voice ordering him around but not forcefully, only to get him to work. The times she would smile and laugh, unmask her kindness. Her **touch** , the feeling of her lips and skin._

_'Ice Queen'_ he thought to himself.

_"Please remember Qrow that your iintimate relations with this assailant must remain discrete, not even Winter should know. Like your personal life, everything must remain behind closed doors. We must remain calm and quiet in or to prevent more unnecessary problems. We are near the brink of war, let's not hope it ever starts and our students shall ever be our warriors of another Great War"_

Ozpins voice rang in his head the day Qrow had told him his whereabouts with Cinder.

* * *

One night, after a formal and quiet dinner between Winter and Qrow, he had informed her, her be visiting Ozpin to discuss some information about James' work and current business. By the time he left, the specialist dressed in casual clothing and followed him quietly. She made sure she kept a distance and watched her footing.

 

Suddenly, he disappeared from her sight. Panicked, she looked around to find him, until she heard a nearby door shut. She followed where the sound came from and hid when she saw his Red cape fling in the air as he entered a room, the door shutting behind.

The female stopped as she observed the location and down. It wasn't Ozpins office or Glynda's. She pondered on what to do and what to say on whatever was about to be unveiled behind the door. She waited for a few minutes until she took out a card and slid it across the crack of the door and lock and it unlocked. Quietly, without letting the door creak she snuck in. She looked around before her eyes froze on one part of the room.

His disheveled hair was visible, his bare naked body facing away from her as he slept, beside him, the young maiden in the same position, in her deep slumber. Her heart froze, becoming nothing but a large piece of hail, her eyes burning with hot tears and hee emotions boiling into pure fury, quietly stepping back as she slowly closed the door and ran back.

Beady red eyes opened at the sound of a click, but his "mate" did not stir. Silently, he wiggled out of the bed sheets and approached the door, opening and looking around until he closed it. He felt soemthing on his palm as he picked up a single strand of silvery-white hair, his eyes widening.

"Winter..."

* * *

They didn't bare to look at each other as he rubbed the red handprint on his face, her eyes no longer blue but a pale teal that bore into his red ones. 

 

_"I am an Ice Queen, like you said, your warmth shall be replaced by my frost"_

They fought the rest of the morning of his relations, not allowing him to explain himself as she picked up her things and took off from his apartment and left. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks stained with tears as she walked away.

He remained distilled in place. He was lost in his thoughts seeing her leave and her words if how she would be towards him, if they dared to cross paths. Her burning fierce of rage to see him with another woman, **MUCH** younger than him. But she didn't care to listen the truth of his intentions on being with her.

> _"People out in the real world aren't given a choice or question why they are faced with excruciating consequences Qrow. You had a choice, but you choose a darker one that will only set you in your cell of never escaping, with your nieces always being watched and just waited to be targeted if you misplace your words or actions. I chose to run away, from my family, even if my sister would be **burdened** with **"that"** name. I may have **divided** my family, but only strengthened my sister to be **who** she really is"_

* * *

 

He awoke once again in the same room of the woman who took his freedom away. Rubbing his eyes and scanning the room, she was not there. He thought to himself again, considering what he should really do. Then he remembered Winter's words to having a choice.

Quietly, he stood up, dressing and making sure he had all his belongings before making his way towards the door. A loud creak interrupted his footsteps, until a pail of class heels drew closer to him.

"And where do you think you're going?" The half-fall maiden approached him, her bright eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Since when have I needed your permission to leave?" He growled underneath his teeth.

"Oh but you remember the deal. You sleep and bed with me to maintain your nieces and loved ones safety. You are _**mine**_ , you belong to _**me**_ " She purred running her fingers around his back.

He shuddered at the contact of her warm fingers before moving and shoving her hands away.

"Not anymore, you may do what you want but everyone here knows there will always be danger, but they know when to be ready when people like you have intentions of doing more than just harm."

"And what makes it any different between them and me?" She demanded, her arms folding over her chest.

 ** _"A soul"_** he said before walking out and slamming the door, clipping his scythe behind his back.

All that was left now, was to find _his_ Ice Queen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Blake's current relations


	8. Thief and the Butcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe being evil has a certain spark of love surfacing the air.

Cinder was currently training behind closed doors with her teacher, Salem, Emerald and Mercury forced to stay away from corridors and not to cause any sort of problems while she was busy, Emerald and informed Mercury.

"You know, we could just do something else, than just standing here, looking like some sort of guards" Mercury interrupted the eerie silence. There was an annoyed sigh, before the  female spoke. "We are in a place where we are represented as terrorists, and we're wanted people. Gee let's go get some ice cream" she said sarcastically, scowling in disbelief to his question  "I'm not being that literal, Em. I'm just saying we should roam around the place, this is our home now" he smirked crossing his arms. Unsure of how she agreed, she reluctantly followed him around other antechambers and corridors, down large hallways of nothing but tattered and destroyed furniture of the abandoned fortress. It was still quiet untik, a firm hand snaked around the waist of the green-mint haired girl. For a moment, she froze, uncertain whether to slap him and tell him off on what a ridiciolous thing to do, or to relax and continue walking before looking at him. "You know you want me, admit it" he winked, a grumble rumbling from the back of her throat. "Can you please stop saying that?" She huffed. "You are stupid, unfortunately your tools can't fix your brain unlike your legs" she punched his shoulder

"Ow! Geez, I was only playing, can't take any jokes these days, I question of whatever happened to Beacon has gotten to you." He put his hands up. "Come on not even the tiniest bit?" He asked, grunting as her eyes bore into his. Sighing defeatingly, she spoke "okay maybe I do find you and your motives, quite charming..." She mumbled and crossed her arms. "Yes maybe I find you quite..attractive" She said, her cheeks, tinting slightly red. This made the boy grin as he pulled her closer as he lifted her chin "well I find you quite a sight and unique, my dear Em" he cooed as the female crossed her arms.

She tried to make an intimidating face, but with her embarrassed expression and urge to laugh, she sighed and only smiled slightly. "Alright alright you got me, maybe I do have feelings for you, but you know this relationship can't happen, especially because this is a war that we have started" She said and looked to the side. "Well then going towards a relationship, very sudden indeed"he smirked at her as her cheeks only brightened before scowling and shaking her head. "You know you feel just the same way, jerk" she scowled.

It stayed quiet again for several minutes before Mercury broke the silence and held onto either side of her shoulders. "Look, so we both have some sort of emotion towards each other, but the risk is Cinder and who we are. We're here to bring a message to seek power and justice to our cause, but maybe a secret can remain as that were we can continue hating each other, but behind certain close doors we can remain, slightly more than just acquaintances" his voice rang in her ears. She smiled a little and chuckled "alright, Romeo, I think we can manage" She snickered and nodded.

_"Maybe this place won't be so boring after all" she said. And a small kiss ghosted across her cheek near her mouth, but that kiss could wait for another moment alone, as **glass heels** motioned and clinkrd against the long narrow hallway. _

_For this woman. " **Love** " was venom that could sting, the moment you fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a 2 part of Blake and Sun.


	9. The Cat's Light from Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has always experienced past memories of her times with Adam and her status with the White Fang, and Sun wants to know what's really behind her constant isolation from everyone. 2 parts

_There were moments where warming up to people would last until being engulfed into devastation and suffering, fleeing from the destruction. She resembles a black cat for bad luck and misfortune, her semblance is a simple way to run away from her fears or enemies._   _All she can remember is the masked man who took her hand the moment she wanted to seek equality and respect for Faunus and his soon monstrous intentions that changed the man she-_  
  
She gasped as she jolted from her slumber and panted quietly as she sat up and rubbed her eyed looking around. She could still remember his voice and the horror of him harming her friend and nearly killing her for her betrayal. Quietly she got up, getting dressed and walking out of her room to look out the morning horizon, quietly sipping her morning tea, her ears pinned back as she relaxed before perking when she heard footsteps from behind and turned, only greeted by a faunus who had followed her when she had ran away.  
  
"Good morning. Didn't mean to startle, I didn't expect you to be up so early, thought you might've been sleeping now that you're back home" the blonde smiled waving as his tail swished behind him  
  
"I'm always an early riser, whether it's my home or not" Blake sighed and looked back towards the sunrise.  
  
He cleared his throat and sat on the top of the fence, crossing his legs while his tail wrapped around a board to keep him from falling.  
  
"I uh, heard you when you stepped out from your room, your dad is already awake, I believe" he tried to start a conversation before she sighed once more and turned.  
  
"Yeah, most of us like to start the day early here. It's something we usually do" she explained before going back to sipping her tea and enjoying the sun's first rays of the morning.  
  
The silence returned and the only sound was the whistling wind, the birds that sang at the top of Blake's home and the anonymous type of insects that flew into the open field. Her eyes distilled at the small crowd if people then suddenly her mind blurred.  
  
_Limp bodies remained on the ground while a gloved hand trailed and stroked her cheek, touching her lip as a pair of lips brushed against her cheek, her bow falling from her head. "Our revolution is starting, my love" he said. A cold piece of material leaning and pressing against her left temple "I promise our revolution will make people respect us and treat us equally-"_  
  
She quickly shook her head and gasped, falling backwards as her cup shattered beside her as some of the liquid splatter a bit on her clothes and floor. Sun gasped and rushed down to help her up as he gently held her arms.  
  
"Hey what's the matter ate you alright?"he said frantically as he gave her a surprised and concerned expression.  
  
She shook her head and looked down at the mess she made and slowly stood up.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bad dream I had, trying to get over i-"  
  
"Blake" he cut her off and faced her.  
  
"What's really going on? We're heading to Mistral in a few days, and I've been trying to support and comfort you as much as I can..is it your friends you're worried about?" He asked.  
  
It took her a few minutes before taking a deep breath and explaining. "No. I mean I do worry about them, but it's something else" she said.  
  
He took a moment to embrace her warmly. Her whole body freezing as if time had stopped. He didn't let go as he kept himself there, holding her stiff body, before feeling her arms wrap around his back as she returned the embrace before pulling away, until gasping when she felt a warm pair of lips brushed against her cheek and pulled away, one hand locking with hers.  
  
"Sun..." Blake started.  
  
"Please..tell me the truth" Sun stared directly into her Amber eyes, a gulp coming from her. She looked around and back at him looked down.  
  
""He" was who I was remembering..the one who became a **beast**..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be part 2 or Winter and Qrows encounter after a time of their depart. Around volume 3 and skipped to volume 5


	10. Let's Talk

It's been a few weeks since they last spoken. Winter was heading to Beacon once more to speak with the main 4. There was some important matters to discuss, but her past relationship with Qrow was the least matter to discuss with problems getting worse.

By the time she had arrived and decided to hang with her sister after a long time, it was to be interrupted with a gruff, easy voice of the drunk man who had been with her.

_"Yeah I'm talking to you, **Ice Queen** "_

The fight lasted several minutes with an audience of students watching and attentive to see who would the victor be, until being interrupted by her boss, General Ironwood.

But it became worse. After having a small argument with him and the other 3, Ironwood ordered her to leave the group so they can talk. James trusted her, but not worsen the tension between her and the avian man, it was best for to be dismissed to her ship until the situation died down. He winked at her, the moment she stopped to glare at his smirking expression. Everything froze the moment they met eye contact but she quickly turned and left, pivoting her body as the elevator shut and descended.

 

* * *

 

 _Why does he do this to me?_  A voice in the specialists head rang in her ears.

She was stuck in deep thought as she stared out the window of her ship and looked out at everyone who was passing and the ships that flew over them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard the flapping of wings until a loud this of footsteps as a gruff voice interrupted her silent peace.

"You know Ice Queen, there's no need for formalities when we are alone hit its time we discuss former issues that-"  
  
"I'm sorry but we are adulrs, nor children, formality will always be necessary, since you've humiliated me in from of them. You have made an inadequate decision that you blinded yourself as otherwise, illuding me from the truth. You are a fool, and you are whom I regret opening myself to. "   
  
She didn't turn to meet his gaze that stung her back, until she could hear the heavy footsteps as he approached her carefully, stopping as a glyph formed behind him.   
  
"I was dishonest on hiding such an ambitious secret, Winter. But I never met to harm you in any way, Oz knew what I was doing, and I probably would be gotten caught...I'm no longer with her anymore, you are what unravels the difference between human and inhuman, Winter" He grabbed her hand as he spun her to face her.   
  
Their eyes locked. Her blue eyes pierced his red ones, her eyes narrowing slightly until his hand brushed her cheek, her body distilling and becoming almost stone before closing her eyes as she exhaled a loud sigh.   
  
"How can I trust a man who had seduced another woman behind my back?" She asked as she made sure they maintained direct eye contact.  
  
He blinked for a moment and told her "the person I had been with was the woman who is part of Salem's faction and in order to prevent harm from my nieces and others I had to, and she'd only slip out certain information about her whereabouts but never her true intentions on being in Beacon"   
  
Still unconvinced, he added "How about tonight I invite you to a dinner?" He suggested as her held her hand for a moment.  
  
Uncertain about her decision she looked at his hand intertwined with hers then back at his eyes that waited for a response.  
  
"Alright, but no bars. I do not desire to drink, especially by my father's results of how being intoxicated affects the people around you, and somewhere decent where I can enjoy an adequate cup of tea and a small meal. I hope that my expectations are not too high for you're knowledge on accomplishing, Branwen" the woman calmly said to him as she pulled from his grasp, her hands locking behind her back.  
  
A small smirk formed across his lips and chuckled "whatever the lady wants" he simply said, before transforming into a crow and flying out of the window she had been previously staring at.  
  
A small chuckle escaped her lips, shaking her head and staring out seeing the avian man swoop down into a window of the academy.   
  
There was a sudden sizzle of electricity fill her current room in her ship, before the lights flickered off and only the sun's rays hit the windows. It wasn't completely dark but what stunned her was the horrific scene of her crew members.  
  
There was limp bodies on different sections of the ship as some of their eyes were open with their weapons beside them as if they were trying to defend themselves from something...or someone who attacked them without her knowing. Quickly and quietly, she took out her rapier and searched around being completely cautious of her surroundings as she quickly sent a message to the General.

Unfortunately, her entire message didn't send completely as a ball of fire shot at her right side as she quickly dodged and rolled back onto her feet and turning as figure from a distance shot at her, dust shards quickly flying through the air. Using her glyphs she shot a burst of cold wind to slow them down before slashing the glass into pieces before charging as she swung but was only met by slicing the air and turning. The assailant was quick to move as she slashed her from behind, winter grunting as she flipped back on the ground jumping back onto her feet, blocking the attack and spinning back to attack.

Again, she only sliced the air and grunting as she felt a burning sensation cut her shoulder as she groaned slightly and turned, before yelling in pain as a sharp object pierced her back. She fell onto the ground struggling to stand back up as the arrow had dug into her skin and was injecting her a certain drug. Intoxicating her, her mind began to cloud as her vision began to blur with blackness as she looked around weakly, a pair of glass heels approaching her from in front of her.

_And that was when she met the male who claimed her vulnerability._

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests?


End file.
